When All Seems Lost
by Burton Lover 4ever
Summary: First MegaMan story! XD Summary somewhat inside. MegaManXRoll, LanXMaylu, and another pairing which I will not say! Aren't I evil?


Yeah, I'm taking a break from the Trapped series for a while. Sorry, fans. But I hope to get this fanfic done. (Btw, does ANYONE remember watching this on Kids' WB?) Anyway, this fanfiction contains a few OCs, so if you want to learn about the main one, read the template on my profile.

Megaman NT Warrior:Capcom

Michi:Me

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Aw, c'mon!" Lan Hikari shouted at the young girl on the other side of the battle table. The girl smirked as she walked over to him.<p>

"What's wrong, little brother? Mad that you can't beat a girl, let alone your own sister?"

Lan playfully punched her in the arm. "Shut up, Michi. And quit calling me "little brother". We're twins!" Michi smiled as they jacked out their Net Navis. A red Navi appeared on Michi's PET, while a blue Navi appeared on Lan's. "Hey, what time is it?" The red Navi, known as Zero, pulled up a digital clock. (BL:I'll explain later)

"About 9:30." Zero responded. Michi nodded and was about to leave the room.

"C'mon, sis. One more fight." Lan demanded. However, his Net Navi, Megaman, protested.

"No way, Lan. Don't forget you two have school in the morning." Lan groaned and plopped down onto his bed.

"Alright, fine." He looked over at his twin sister, who waved as she left, shutting the door behind her. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep in no time at all.

...

Michi kicked off her slippers and set her PET on her desk. She turned on the small T.V. in her room as she set out her clothes for the next day, which consisted of a fushia t-shirt, a rose pink skirt with light purple leggings that came a bit below her knees, purple sneakers with black laces, her dark teal pouch and her favorite black hat. Michi flipped through the channels until she came to the news. She sat on her bed cross-legged on her bed as she watched.

A young woman, who looked about the same age as her mom Haruka, invaded the screen. "Just a few minutes ago, we received a video feed from a group who goes by the name "Dark Virus" (BL:That's it? _THAT'S _the best I've got?)."

Zero, who had transferred to Michi's laptop, sighed as he crossed his arms. "With that name, they sound like a bunch of little kids." Michi shrugged as they played the video.

Suddenly, a loud voice came from the television. "_GREETINGS, DOOMED_ _WORLD! I AM THE LORD OF TERROR!_" Both the young 5th grader and the Navi recognized the voice immediately.

"DR. REGAL!" The two said in unison. They both remembered it like is was only yesterday... The day when Nebula Grey attacked. The video continued.

"_I, ALONG WITH MY COMRADES, SHALL ACCOMPLISH WHAT WORLD THREE COULD NOT. WE...SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" _Michi shut off the T.V. as she and Zero stared at it in shock.

After a few moments of scilence, Zero spoke up. "How...how can he still be alive?" Michi shook her head as she shrugged.

"Hold on. If Regal's alive," She thought for a moment. "wouldn't Bass be alive, as well?"

Zero closed his eyes. "It's possible. But let's not get our hopes up." Michi nodded and looked at the clock. It said 10:00.

"Wow, it's that late?" She yawned and streched her arms. "Let's not worry about it right now. We'll tell Lan and Mega in the morning." Zero nodded as his operator slowly fell asleep.

...

The next morning, Lan was rollerblading over to school as fast as he could. Michi had gotten there earlier. "Almost there!" He said to himself.

Of course, Megaman retaliated. "If you'd just wake up the first time, you'd never be late."

"Shut it! You know perfectly well I don't wake up the first time." Lan lashed back. (BL:Oh, those two...) Lan bladed into the school and over to his class. _I'm in the clear._ He thought to himself. Unfortunately, he saw the door starting to shut. "No, wait!" He made it in, nearly knocking over his friend Maylu in the process.

His teacher, Ms. Mari, stood at the front of the room. "Lan, you know that roller-blades are not allowed to be use in school. But I'll let it slide for today, seeing that it got you on time to class." Lan sat down at his seat and turned on his monitor. Almost immediately, an email popped up on his PET. Megaman opened it up for them to read it. It was from Michi.

_I probably should've told you earlier, but...Dr. Regal's alive. _

"WHAT!" Lan and Megaman both shouted.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Ms. Mari asked. Lan realized everyone was staring at him as he was standing up.

"No, ma'am. Sorry." Lan slumped back into his seat as Ms. Mari continued the lesson.

...

At lunch, Lan, Michi, Maylu and their friends Dex and Yai met at one of the tables outside. Dex was laughing at Lan for what had happened. "Nice going, Lan. Ha ha! You just randomly screamed-" Before he could finish, Lan delivered a small punch to his face.

Michi hid herself in her lunch. "Sorry, that was kinda my fault."

Maylu raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? You're not one to cause trouble." Michi sighed as she explained to the others what she and Zero saw the previous night. Everyone stared at her dumbfound.

Roll, Maylu's Net Navi, spoke up. "So... Dr. Regal's still alive?" She asked, trying to recollect what they just heard.

Zero nodded. "Exactly."

"Guts! We can take 'em!" Dex's Net Navi, Gutsman shouted.

Megaman sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, if they _do _attack, we'll need to be ready. Who knows what we'd be up against?" Everyone nodded in agreement as the lunch bell rang. They got up, grabbed their PETs, and headed back to their classroom.

* * *

><p>Real quick:My longest. Chapter. EVER! So, who is Dark Virus? How is Regal still alive? Why am I asking you this? *shrugs* I dunno. Oh, and before someone decides to be a smart alic, I'm disappointed with the creators of the anime for making Zero look the way he did. So, I made him into Michi's Net Navi (but he looks like he does in the MMZ games). He just gets kidnapped by World Three and made into the Zero in the anime. So, I hope that cleared things up. Please Read and Review! :)<p> 


End file.
